Gensokyo Railway Series 20 (Main Line Engines)
by Pergold
Summary: The main line is the heart of the railway as passengers and goods can cross this steel highway to where they need to go. Gensokyo's railway isn't different in this regard. But some trouble is made with a pair of tank engine twins and some very loving magicians.
1. Prologue

Marisa and Alice sat idly together, Alice wanted to say something that was on her mind and she was trying to build up the courage to say it.

"Hey Marisa." she said.

"What Alice?" replied Marisa.

"I was wondering."

"Wondering about what?" Marisa was getting curious.

"You know we have been kind of...steady for a while."

Alice paused, she didn't want to mention or think of Marisa's bouts of philandering even after the whole Mima debacle. She instead waited for Marisa's reply.

"Yes. Why?" Marisa said after a minute of silence.

"I was thinking."

"Alice, I'm not a fan of asking twenty questions. If you want to say something, just say it! _Da ze_."

Alice now feeling the urge to say what she was thinking about, just the words that stunned Marisa.

"Marisa, I want a child."

Marisa's eyes nearly popped. She couldn't think of anything to say, all she could say was a quiet yet surprised "Wow." The room continued to be silent when Marisa broke the silence.

"How are we going to do it, I mean, have a kid?"

"I could've asked Rinnosuke, but I wanted you to be involved. I was going to go to Eientei and get some of those futanari pills and maybe you would like to take them and." she moved her eyebrows to suggest something raunchy that Alice would want Marisa to do.

"I'll...I...I guess I'll take them, but the-" Marisa wasn't sure about the responsibility of having children.

"Great! I'll get them tomorrow and we'll get...busy." Alice kissed Marisa and all what Marisa could think was, "What I'm I getting myself into."


	2. Squatters

Coaches are some of the most important pieces of rolling stock a railway could own as they need to carry passengers both reliably and comfortable. At the end of the day, they are either put away into a special siding or be shunted for the next morning train. But this doesn't mean that people can't enter the coaches when no one is using them, as Hiroto found out.

"Why aren't my coaches shunted into place?" he demanded.

"They're still in the carriage shed." replied Kiyoshi.

"WHAT?! They're still there! Why haven't you shunted them yet?!"

"I was told that they are cleaning up a mess in one of them."

Apparently, someone had broken into one of coaches the previous night, while nothing was damaged, white stains were left on some of the seats. Some maintenance workers were busy cleaning the seats. It took awhile and by the time the coaches were ready, the train was already late.

"I'll have to make up for lost time!" Hiroto said to himself.

His driver heard him and said something.

"Don't strain yourself too hard! We don't want a safety valve to break."

This kept Hiroto from hurrying as fast as he liked, because he was pulling a train to the Hakurei Shrine, he was going to be given some stern word from Reimu Hakurei.

"Your late! I'm going to have a word with Remilia about this!" she spoke severely.

"I was late! Because of some squatter's mess!" Hiroto told the engines that night.

"I heard of the squatters too, Hiroto. I hope my coaches were all right." replied Ichihiro.

Ichihiro's hope was dashed as that night, the squatters returned. While Ani and Kuraraberu slept, they huddled into Kuraraberu guard compartment and began to make a ruckus. This caused Kuraraberu to wake up and heard some moans coming from her guard compartment.

"Hey stop that! I'm trying to sleep!" she said, indignantly.

One of them stopped and apologized.

"Sorry!" the voice said.

But wasn't long before she felt some vibrations in her back, somehow the squatters continued to do what what they were doing. Morning came and the squatters had fallen asleep, Ichihiro shunted his two coaches to the platform.

"The squatters kept me up all night and I'm tired." Kuraraberu told Ichihiro.

"They entered my guard's compartment and wouldn't stop making noise and moving about!"

"Are they still in there?" asked Ichihiro.

"I don't know. I don't think they might-"

The guard entered the compartment and yelled, cutting off Kurarberu's train of thought.

"GAH! GET OUT YOU TWO!" she yelled and out of Kurarberu came two very surprised and severely underdressed magicians.

"Marisa? Alice? What were you doing in there?"

Marisa spoke first, "We...uh...we were...shunting." she used a railway term as a euphemism, but this was lost on Ichihiro.

"Tell the truth." he said.

"It was Alice's idea!"

"Hey! Not my fault for me wanting a kid, _your_ kid!" Alice defended herself.

Ichihiro was speechless!

"Oh dear!" said Ani.

Soon, the two magicians got dressed on the platform and left. By the time they left, Ichihiro's guard blew her whistle and he left the platform. Ichihiro had heard too much and was confused for the entire day. He asked for Eirin to tell him how Alice and Marisa, both girls, have a child.

"Its these special pills I make, they give human and youkai women..." she whispered the rest to Ichihiro, who nearly burst a safety valve.

That night the other engines teased him, Akemi was first to start.

"Marisa and Alice sitting in a coach, F-"

"Shhh! You don't want to get in trouble!" scolded Kiyoshi, he and Hachirou got into trouble by making fun of ZUN's personal life and didn't want Akemi to get into the same mess.

"At least we found out who the squatters are." said Hiroto, "The question remains, who was doing the squatting?"

All the other engines couldn't help but laugh, except for Ichihiro.

"That's not funny! They messed about in Kurarberu, _my_ coach."

"Besides" he continued, "I think it was Alice who was doing the squatting."

"Let's stop before the Scarlet Controller finds out about this." said Hachirou.

The engines stopped, as they too didn't want to get into hot water with her yet again.


	3. The Diseasel

Haruka and Haruki are tank engine twins. They are both JNR Class B20s' and they work for the china clay company in Higan. Sometimes, they are shipped across the Sanzu River to help deal with trucks in the harbor when no other engines were around to do so. One day, they were both at the harbor. They had just arranged some trucks were about to pick them up, only to find that both lines had disappeared!

"What has happened to our trucks!" said Haruka.

"Yeah, where's our trucks!" responded Haruki.

"Look! There's a patch of oil on the tracks." said Haruki's driver.

"Must be a diesel that took them."

"It's a what'll?" said Haruka.

"A diseasel, I think. There's a notice in our shed." replied Haruki, "Coughs and sneezles spread diseasels!"

"You had a cough in your smokebox yesterday! It's your fault the diseasel came!"

"It isn't!"

"It is!

"It isn't!"

"Stop arguing you two." said both of their drivers.

One of them continued, "I have a plan, let's leave behind our numbers and nameplates. You'll both be identical and we'll scare the diesel with that."

The two engines left to find their trucks, they traveled down the line and into a yard where a train of china clay trucks was found. Pulling the train was a red and gray diesel engine at the front. Haruki stayed behind whilst Haruka continued onward.

"Excuse me, but these trucks are mine!" he said.

"These are mine! Now go away." replied the diesel.

"Your a big bully! I'll show you!" and with that, Haruka went backwards.

The diesel, thinking the engine had went away for good, somehow came up on the other line beside him, it was only Haruki but he didn't know this yet.

"Truck stealer!" said Haruki, and he went back down.

The two engines kept coming up to him and back down beside him until the diesel's eyes nearly popped out.

"Stop it! Your making me feel giddy."

The two engines went up to him revealing that where in fact, twins.

"There are _two_ of you?"

"Yeah, but you took our trucks without even asking." said Haruki.

Then Shiro came by. "Haruka, Haruki, why are two bothering this engine?"

"He stole our trucks!" replied Haruka.

"Say your sorry."

"Sorry...er...um...who are you?"

"This is a Kawasaki JNR Class DE11 diesel-hydraulic Type 2." said Shiro.

"You can just call me Cobol." said the diesel.

"I must have collected these trucks instead of mine."

"Haruka, Haruki, collect Cobol's trucks for him." commanded Shiro, and the two engines left.

"Those two can be maddening at times." Shiro said to Cobol.

Cobol laughed, "Maddening is the word."


	4. Buzz, Buzz

Daichi enjoys his work at the Myouren Temple. It was a beautiful day, birds were singing and the temperature was comfortable even for early fall. Akemi arrived and saw Daichi in the field beside the temple.

"Your as bright and cheerful as your paintwork!" complimented Akemi.

"Thank you Akemi and I do have to agree that I'm bright and cheerful." replied Daichi.

Akemi paused, "What is that buzzing sound?" he asked.

"Those are the bees. Wriggle Nightbug had helped us set up some hives and I'm to bring them to the station. We're going to sell the honey to fund the temple."

Cobol arrived, having heard some of the conversation, "I hope you two don't make the bees sting you."

Akemi left and made his way to complete his work. Meanwhile, Haruka and Haruki were busy dealing with some trucks and they left as Cobol arrived, Ahiru pulled up beside him.

"I remember when I first met them two. I first thought they were the same engine and they confused the hell out of me." Cobol said.

"I call them 'The Bees' because the way they buzz around the yard." Ahiru said.

"That's a good name for them." chuckled Cobol.

Akemi butted into the conversation when he came into the yard, "Are your ever afraid of bees?"

"I can't say I'm." replied Ahiru.

"If I ever had to come across them, I'd blow smoke and they'll just go away!"

"Buzz, Buzz, Buzz." chortled Ahiru.

The next morning, Akemi was going to take a passenger train to the Moriya Shrine. As passengers prepare to board the train, Wriggle Nightbug was pushing a luggage trolley with a beehive on top. Wriggle was having a hard time moving the heavy trolley and she lost control. The trolley was sent flying down the platform before turning around and tipping over. A swarm of disgruntled bees flew around the heads of the passengers and Akemi's crew. One bee burnt its foot on Akemi's firebox door and flew around before stinging Akemi right on his nose, turning it red and swollen. The bees stopped swarming and all of them huddled onto Akemi's warm boiler.

Akemi left his coaches behind and tried to get the bees off. His crew tried to wash the bees out with a hose from a water column. Akemi tried smoking the bees inside a shed with the doors closed. He tried flinging them off by spinning around on a turntable, but it was no good.

"We've tried everything." said his driver, "Its no good."

"Let's try and visit the Myouren Temple."

"I don't think spiritual intervention would work."

"Trust me, I have an idea."

Akemi went up to the field beside the Myouren Temple where Daichi worked and stopped. There were some empty hives and the bees swarmed inside of one them, finally he was rid of the bees.

Byakuren Hijiri was there, "Thanks for helping us with the bees. I thought Wriggle had lost them."

"Your welcome." replied Akemi.

"If it weren't for the bees, I thought you had went off with some friends and went drinking." joked Byakuren, pointing out his big red nose.

"I think I ought to call you the 'Bee's Knees' since you helped us with the bees."

Akemi loved the nickname, the other engines would call him that until the redness went away and his nose shrunk back down to normal. He thought he was the most fruitful engine on the whole railway.


	5. Wrong Road

The branch lines of Gensokyo's railway are important to its function as both a means of transport and as a business. But sometimes the infrastructure isn't built strong enough to allow the larger main line engines like Hiroto to go on them and as such the Scarlet Controller doesn't let them. Although this is for a safety reason, if you heard the way Hiroto was talking about them, you would have thought the rule was for a different reason.

"Why does Cobol get to pull main line trains when he is only to work on branch lines." he complained one day.

"If you want to take Cobol's goods trucks for him, you just ask." joked Shiro.

"Me?! Take those dirty freight trucks? I would never!" said Hiroto, "The Scarlet Controller, Remilia Scarlet, would never approve of the idea."

"It might be a nice change of pace for you." replied Shiro.

"She would never agree, because branch lines are vulgar!" snorted Hiroto as he left the yard, leaving behind an amused Shiro.

On most evenings, both Hiroto ans Shiro take late night trains. Hiroto takes the express to Mayohiga and Shiro leaves five minutes after with a train to one of the branch lines, usually either to the Sanzu River or to Kourindou. Things were running like clockwork, that is until a woman wearing a green kimono with floppy sleeves was waving goodbye to a friend. It was nearly time for Hiroto to start and his firewoman looked back and saw the woman waving.

"Right on! Mate!" she called out and told the driver to put up the regulator.

As a complete surprise, Hiroto left, leaving behind passengers and luggage and set off for his journey, he even left the guard stranded on the platform. People were soon complaining angrily about the situation.

Luckily, an embarrassed Hiroto arrived back at the station. By the time he came back, Shiro was late and he was first to leave. But the signalwoman wasn't told about the change in trains and switched Shiro to the main line and put Hiroto on the Sanzu branch line. Hiroto was tired and had to rest in the harbor yard.

The next morning, Haruka and Haruki had arrived to pick up Cobol's trucks. But Cobol and the trucks weren't there yet and began to tease Hiroto.

"Look Haruki! Its a big red engine with white stripes. It must be Hiroto!" said Haruka.

"No, no. It can't be Hiroto, to him, branch lines are vulgar." replied Haruki.

"Maybe it's just a pile of old scrap iron that needs to be scraped!" joked Haruka.

"No, Haruka. This old scrap iron is too useless to be scraped. We'll have to dump it into the river!"

"Stop! I am Hiroto! Please, don't!" panicked Hiroto.

A diesel horn was heard and in came Cobol with some trucks, he saw what was going on and began to intervene.

"Stop that you two! Or I'll take your trucks away!" he said.

The twins stopped and behaved better almost immediately and they ran off.

"Oh thank you Cobol! You saved my life."

"It's no problem Hiroto."

Unknown to Hiroto, the two engines were only teasing. To this day and forever more, he still thinks that Cobol saved him from a watery grave.


	6. Epilogue

Alice and Marisa awaited news from Eirin that if Alice really have succeeded in conceiving. Seconds dragged into minutes when finally Eirin came out of one of the rooms.

"Alice..." she said, pausing for dramatic effect, "You are pregnant."

Alice nearly cried, she had succeeded in being able to have a child. Marisa had a astonished look, she wasn't sure if she should be happy for Alice or if she should be worried about how her carefree lifestyle was finally coming to an end since taking care of-taking care of _her_ child was going to give her responsibilities that she never had thought of having.

"However..." started Eirin, "This is the first time someone had conceived using my futanari pills so I will have to watch you carefully, I'm not sure if the pill will have any effect on childbirth or if there's going to be any birth defects."

Alice stared at her, "But what if my child...", the thought of potentially having a child that couldn't function properly or even have a shortened lifespan worried her.

"Cheer up Alice." said Marisa, "Your having a baby, _da ze_. You should be proud of herself."

"I guess."

Henry Blake, the ghost who past life involved him working at the 4077th MASH, heard the conversation and walked in.

"So who's having the baby?" he asked.

Alice raised her hand, "I'm."

"And who's the lucky father?"

Marisa responded, "I'm."

Henry laughed, "Your joking!"

"I'm afraid she's not." said Eirin and she explained the futanari pills to Henry Blake.

His big smile slowly turned into frown of both confusion and flabbergast. He walked out of the hall looking like he had saw a ghost kill his parents. His pale face looked slightly more greener than usual for the rest of the day or until the discussion left his mind. Marisa and Alice couldn't help to laugh quietly as Henry Blake had a slow thoughtful gait to his walk, it became more funny as he nearly bumped into Reisen and she yelled at him.

"So, you'll come back to see me regularly on a weekly basis. If you become incapacitated in any way by your condition, I'll arrange for a charter train to carry you here. I will also come to you for a prenatal visit, since I'll also act as your midwife." said Eirin to Alice.

This moment will forever change Marisa and Alice's life.


End file.
